


Soldier - James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader

by Wallowinginthewoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: A world without Bucky had been unbearable. You had faced too many traumatising and life threatening situations in your life, but none left you so stalled as Bucky's death. Nothing was as it should be and you knew it, you weren't ever supposed to face a life without him.You continued a never expected modern life in the 21st century, but when drastic revelations arise, your world changes for a second time.Literally the most generic summary but I wrote this over a year ago and my writing is appalling in it sO(There's hopefully some better stuff more recently on my page :o )





	Soldier - James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader

This was it. This was the mission you'd been training for ever since you woke from the ice with Steve. It meant far too much to you, it couldn't go wrong.

Today was the first time you'd properly used your training and fighting skills in awhile. Back in the 1940s you had taken the serum alongside Steve Rogers and become the second super soldier. You fought beside each other, you lost Bucky together, you crashed in to the ice together, and there you stayed for seventy years.

You had both felt out of place every since you woke up, craving the purpose you felt back in the 40s. So, when this new mission arose, you jumped at the chance to feel even slightly normal again.

Despite your past experience fighting against H.Y.D.R.A., you had never seen anything like. The man you were up against, the Winter Soldier, seemed invincible. He showed no mercy as he fought and you'd begun to lose hope as the avengers around you fell.

"My wings are out I'm down Cap!" Sam shouted. He landed on the ground below the bridge stumbling to his feet.

"I'm afraid I'm down too." Natasha sighed, it was just you and Steve now.

You started running along the bridge to catch Steve up. He was fighting relentlessly against the Winter Soldier with everything he had, but it still didn't seem enough to beat the H.Y.D.R.A. fighter. Your feet pounded painfully against the hard cement as you got closer and closer to the two men.

Seconds before you got to Steve you saw him rip the black mask from the soldiers face. Steve was thrown harshly to the ground as a result, you grimaced as you heard his body hit the cement. The man, now mask less, turned around to reveal his face. You faltered instantly at the sight of the familiar features. Although long, dark hair shadowed his face you recognized him within seconds. Your mind spiralled with memories of his soft eyes, the smile that lightened your days in the army.

It seemed impossible to connect your friend..your fiancee, to this murderer, this monster. He was dead. You'd heard Steves shouts and seen his body lying limply miles below you. The man you loved was dead, yet somehow here he stood, feet from you, fury blinding his vision. Sure you'd dreamt of a day that you'd see him again, imagined an alternative ending to the one you reached that day on the train, but it was never like this. He never hurt you, nonetheless here he was trying to kill you.

"Bucky.." Your voice was hoarse and quiet but you still caught his attention. You stammered as tears clouded your vision. "Oh..oh my god Bucky.."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He sneered, walking towards you menacingly. You held eye contact with the man so polar from the one you once planned a life with, determined to make him remember you. If this was really him, you didn't want to think about what H.Y.D.R.A must have done to him to change him so drastically.

You were broken from your daze as he approached you, fist raised.

"Who. The, hell...Is Bucky!" He shouted, making you flinch as he raised his voice at you. He had never spoken to you in this way before, at least the old Bucky never had.

Managing to ignore his raised fist and angry glare, you lifted your hand from your side and rested your palm against the side of his face. The tears in your eyes began to stream down your face. It was agonising to have him so close to you again after all this time and for him to see you as a stranger but you didn't care if he didn't remember you, he was alive. Whatever H.Y.D.R.A had done to him you were determined to solve, you were determined to get Bucky back.

"Bucky, it's me... Y/N" You spoke softly. The tension surrounding his features eased at the sound of you name. You held his gaze as he searched your eyes, it looked as if a puzzle in his mind was finally coming together. Could he be remembering you this easily?

Time stood still as you stared back into his eyes, unlike before they were calmer now, tears swirling beneath their beautiful blue. He smiled ever so slightly, his fist relaxing as he brought his hand to hold the side of you face, wiping away your tears with his thumb. You spluttered for a second as a grin broke onto your face. You were both so different now, but you were together. You were finally back together. You had been torn apart for an eternity yet here you stood at last.

At least for a second.

"Y/N!" Steve yelled. He was standing now, unaware of what you'd newly discovered about the mystery soldiers identity.

At the sound of Steves voice Buckys eyes returned to the fearful glare you had first met moment before.His fist swung towards you and hit against your face, knocking you to the ground. Reaching you hand to you jaw you quickly stood back up to meet the Winter Soldier.

"Well that's not the gentlemanly Bucky I remember." You muttered under your breath. You launched yourself quickly up from the ground, tackling him to the floor and holding his shoulders down to keep him beneath you.

"I am not Bucky." He gritted his teeth, he tried to break free and toppled you over so he was the one pinning you down however, adrenaline fueled your movements and pretty soon you were shoving him to the ground again.

"Yes. You. Are." You snapped. "You might not remember it but you are Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes, it must be impossible for you to think it right now but you love me..or loved me I don't know. All I do know is that at a point..not too long ago..we loved each other." Your voice cracked, you watched as he desperately tried to recognize your face.

"I don't know who you think I am. But you're wrong." He spoke, sincerity in his voice. Before you could stop him he was running.

"You okay?" Steve asked running up to you.

"I-I don't..Steve, that was Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited**
> 
> Part two?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed, requests are always open :)
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad @Andnoodles and my tumblr @ Peteyparkourrr


End file.
